Latin name of the genus and species of the plant claimed: Spathiphyllum (species unknown).
Variety denomination: xe2x80x98Corspabontxe2x80x99.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Spathiphyllum plant, hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Corspabontxe2x80x99.
The new cultivar originated from a cross made in a controlled breeding program in Melsen-Merelbeke, Belgium, in the year 2000. The female parent is xe2x80x98Dominoxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,944). The male parent is xe2x80x98Alpha CDxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,823). xe2x80x98Corspabontxe2x80x99 was discovered and selected by the inventor, Daniel Cornelis, as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in a controlled environment in Melsen-Merelbeke, Belgium.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first performed by tissue culture in October 2001 in Hamme, Belgium and has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for the new cultivar are firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction true to type.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be basic characteristics of xe2x80x98Corspabontxe2x80x99 which in combination distinguish this Spathiphyllum as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. variegated leaves;
2. slow growth rate;
3. white flowers fading to variegated; and
4. compact, small size.
xe2x80x98Corspabontxe2x80x99 has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype of the new cultivar may vary significantly with variations in environment such as temperature, light intensity, and day length without any change in the genotype of the plant.
Of the many commercial cultivars known to the present inventor, the most similar in comparison to xe2x80x98Corspabontxe2x80x99 is the parental cultivar xe2x80x98Dominoxe2x80x99. xe2x80x98Corspabontxe2x80x99 has significantly less green coloration in its leaves whereas the leaves of xe2x80x98Dominoxe2x80x99 are predominantly green with some white. The male parent xe2x80x98Alpha CDxe2x80x99 has dark green leaves without any variegation. The growth rate of xe2x80x98Corspabontxe2x80x99 is about twice as slow as the growth rate of xe2x80x98Dominoxe2x80x99. xe2x80x98Corspabontxe2x80x99 is smaller and more compact than xe2x80x98Dominoxe2x80x99 and therefore more suitable for cultivation in smaller container sizes.